Dragon Types
Dragons in Dragon Story are classified by their types. These types determine the kinds of Habitats that a dragon can live in, affect the kinds of offspring that a pair of dragons can produce together in the Breeding Den, and act as key factors during matches in the Battle Arena. __TOC__ Type behaviors Types can be classified with different breeding behaviors. For this wiki's purposes, we will refer to the behaviors as Basic, Mixed, Minor, Arctic, and Special. Below is a list of types and their corresponding behaviors. Basic types These types do not have any special properties and act as expected during dragon breeding. Each basic type has a pure standard dragon in the Market that is available for coins instead of gold. There are several non-standard pure dragons with basic types that must be acquired under other conditions. Crafting, goal completion, prizes, or special breeding requirements may apply. The following chart lists pure basic type dragons that can be bought directly from the Market with coins. Mixed types Mixed types, like basic types, do not alter the breeding outcome in any way. The only thing that differentiates mixed types from basic types is the fact that pure standard dragons of mixed types can be created by combining other types. There are several non-standard pure dragons with mixed types that must be acquired under other conditions. Crafting, goal completion, prizes, or special breeding requirements may apply. Currently, the only mixed type is Purple, and its standard dragon is the Magic Dragon. To create a standard dragon of the Purple type, one parent must contribute Red while the other parent must contribute Blue during breeding. The types must come directly from the parents' types without any minor type splitting. Minor types A minor type is a type that can split during breeding into its component types. When a minor type splits, it adds its component types to the pool. If it does not split, the pool is unaltered. Minor types may only split if they are not alone in the pool. This means that, during breeding, the parents have to contribute a total of at least two types in order for a minor type to split, altering the pool. If a minor type is alone in the pool, it does not alter the pool, but in exchange, it can introduce pure dragons of its component types as offspring. Breeding a Chocolate Dragon with a Tiny Dragon will contribute a total of two types: Pink and White. In this case, the Pink type may split into its component types, which are Red and White. Since this type splitting alters the pool, additional hybrid dragons will be possible with the addition of Red and White to the pool. Breeding a Night Dragon with a Night Elf Dragon will only contribute a total of one type: Black. In this case, the Black type will not split. Pure dragons of its component types (Blue and Purple) are added to the possible offspring results, but since the pool is not altered, no hybrid dragons will be possible. This chart lists all of the minor types along with their component types. Note that, to breed a standard dragon of a minor type, the required component types must come directly from the parents' types without splitting, which means that you cannot get a Virtue Dragon by breeding a Mythic Dragon with a Light Dragon, even though the Mythic type possesses Red as a component type. *'The Pyramid dragon had its type changed from pure Egypt to Egypt/Yellow on May 5th, 2017. It is currently the only standard dragon to be a hybrid. Arctic types Arctic types are native to the Arctic Isles and behave differently from dragons that inhabit the Dragon Islands. While it is possible to breed inhabitants of the Arctic Isles with inhabitants of the Dragon Islands, Arctic behaviors dominate regular-known behaviors. These are the characteristics of Arctic dragons: * Some Arctic dragons can be bred using a combination of specific Arctic Isles dragons or Dragon Islands dragons. * Some Arctic dragons can be bred with the presence of certain Arctic types. * When a pair of dragons is bred on the Arctic Isles, unless the combination can specifically result in a particular Arctic Isles dragon, an Ice Age Dragon will be the result. Below is a list of the current Arctic types, their standard dragons, and the requirements to breed those standard dragons. Special types Special types do not follow any pre-defined patterns and are taken on a case-by-case basis. 'Valentine The Valentine type has absolutely no impact in breeding whatsoever. Like a recessive gene, it is mainly ignored, and contributes neither to the pool nor to a Valentine type dragon's breeding requirements. The Valentine type's standard dragon, the Passion Dragon, cannot be used as a parent during breeding. In addition, it can only be bred by pairing a LeftHeart Dragon with a RightHeart Dragon. Hybrid dragons with the Valentine type require the presence of all of their types in the pool except the Valentine type. Valentine dragons can only be bred during the North American Valentine's Day season around February 14. 'Gold' The Gold type cannot be used in or appear as a result of breeding. The Gold type dragons produce gold instead of coins as income. Gold type dragons cannot be bred and must be purchased in the market with gold. Players may only own one of each Gold Type dragon per account. 'Food, Map, Bomb, Dynamite, and Raw Marble' These types cannot be used in or appear as a result of breeding. The Food, Map, Bomb, Dynamite, and Raw Marble type dragons produce food, mystic maps, bombs, dynamite, and raw marble, respectively, instead of coins. They cannot be bred and must be purchased in the market with gold. Players may only own one of each Food and Raw Marble type dragons, however there is no limit for Map, Bomb, and Dynamite types. 'Diamond' The Diamond type interacts in special ways with the type pool. For more information about this type, check the Special Breeding Rules section of the Diamond Dragon page. The Diamond type's standard dragon, the Diamond Dragon, can be bred if the type pool contains any four distinct types. For this purpose, minor types are counted only once by the original type, not by its split components. Completely contrary to its standard counterpart, the Infinity Dragon follows a completely unique set of rules. Visit its page for more information about this special dragon. Notes *Dragon Types are sometimes referenced in-game as "colors", but this does not appropriately classify minor types like Mythic and Zodiac, which are not colors by themselves. *Dragons of the Valentine type are referenced as the Heart Trio in the description of the Passion Pit. *Some types are entirely limited. It is possible to be unable to breed any dragons of a particular type if the type is currently not available. This is currently true for the Valentine, Elemental and Tarot types. *The Spooky, Champion, Fey, Dark and Zodiac types have another minor type as one of their components, although pure dragons of only Dark and Zodiac can currently be obtained by breeding. *Two separate types are built from combining Red and Blue: Purple and Tropic. *Two separate types are built from combining Purple and Yellow: Cosmic and Royal. *Originally the Elemental type was unable to be used as a parent, but as of April 24th, 2017 it became the first type to have its properties directly changed after release. **Similarly, the Dark, Tarot and Arcane types were also unable to be used as a parent. The date they became able to is currently unknown. *Several Dark type dragons were fought against in tournaments that weren't obtainable through normal game play. These included "corrupt" versions of regular dragons. *Of all the currently available types, three are exclusive to iOS devices at this time: Ice Age, Abominable and Blizzard. *The description of Glacius the Ancient mentions a Giant Mountain type, but it is not categorized here due to its lack of impact in resource production or breeding. Category:Gameplay